The True Legend Of Summoners
by Crucufix
Summary: Ia adalah sosok yang berkepribadian ramah namun berubah dingin karena dikhianati. Ia seorang sosok yang tak mempunyai kekuatan sama sekali namun semua itu berubah ketika dirinya bertemu sosok misterius kemudian memberitahu suatu hal dan melatihnya sehingga membuatnya menjadi Legenda Hidup.


**The True Legend Of Summoners**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rated :**

 **M for Milf :v**

 **Pair :**

 **Naruto x ( Liat Jalan ceritanya )**

 **Warning : Author Newbie, OOC, Typo, OC, AU dan sebagainya.**

 **Summary : Ia adalah sosok yang berkepribadian ramah namun berubah dingin karena dikhianati. Ia seorang sosok yang tak mempunyai kekuatan sama sekali namun semua itu berubah ketika dirinya bertemu sosok misterius kemudian memberitahu suatu hal dan melatihnya sehingga membuatnya menjadi Legenda Hidup.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : The Summoners!**

Tes

Tes

Tes

Bunyian hujan terdengar di sebuah hutan di pinggiran kota kuoh pada malam hari. Pemandangan hutan tersebut di malam hari sungguhlah mengerikan sebab tak tersinari sinar bulan purnama di karena tertutup awan kehitaman penyebab hujan yang turun saat ini.

Swush

Dalam hutan tersebut, sekelebat bayangan suatu sosok sedang melompati satu persatu tangkai tangkai pohon di hutan tersebut dengan lincahnya sesembari berhenti sejenak untuk mencari sesuatu. Sosok tersebut berhenti ketika melihat kelompok dengan jumlah anggota yang agak banyak sekitar 50 sedang mengadakan pesta, dapat dilihat dari raut mereka kesenangan serta kegiatan berebutan daging manusia untuk dikunyah, kejadian tersebut dapat membuat seorang manusia menjadi ketakutan namun tidak bagi sosok tersebut.

'Gotcha' batin sosok tersebut seraya menyeringai. Tiga cahaya kemudian keluar dari sosok tersebut dan mengelilinginya, cahaya tersebut berubah wujud menjadi sosok monster. Mereka berempat akhirnya menuju ke tempat pembunuhan tersebut.

'Saatnya berdansa'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Crasshhhh

 **Argghhh**

 **Ta-tanganku**

Jleb

 **Argghhh**

Gemericik hujan terdengar mulai mereda beralunan dengan jeritan kesakitan di sebuah hutan cukup rimbun kini menjadi saksi bisu dari pembantaian yang sungguh mengerikan dapat dilihat kepala, organ organ dalam, serta sebagainya tercecer di tanah hutan tersebut serta tidak lupa banyaknya pohon dan tanah berwarna kemerahan merupakan darah dari korban pembantaian yang telah tercampur dengan air hujan yang menghujani hutan tersebut.

Pelaku pembantaian tersebut adalah seorang manusia berpakaian serba hitam bagaikan ninja menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya kecuali mata sapphire yang meredup, memakai sarung tangan hitam dengan dipunggung kedua sarung tersebut terdapat potongan kunai yang tertempel, bersepatu ninja berwarna hitam tidak lupa di kedua tangan sosok tersebut memegang dua pedang berukuran sedang serta tidak lupa sebuah pedang kecil yang berada di pinggangnya dengan di genggamannya terdapat sebuah kertas. pedang yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya berwarna merah tipis di bagian logamnya disertai simbol matahari yang berada di badan pedang tersebut serta genggamannya berwarna merah dengan seuntai hiasan berwarna merah di ujung genggamannya sementara pedang yang berada di kirinya berwarna biru tipis di bagian logamnya yang membatasi antara sisi tajam dan tumpul pedang tersebut dengan sebuah simbol bulan di badan pedang tersebut serta genggamannya berwarna biru dengan seuntai hiasan berwarna biru di ujung genggamannya.

Sosok tersebut nampaknya tidaklah sendiri dalam melakukan pembantaian tersebut sebab nampak di belakangnya nampaklah sesosok monster yang sangat mengerikan sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Monster tersebut memiliki badan setinggi kurang 5 meter dengan seluruh badannya berwarna kemerahan, dibelakang badannya terdapat banyak duri duri berukuran sedang menjuntai dari belakang kepalanya ke punggungnya, mata berwarna kekuningan, tangan dan kaki dilengkapi dengan kuku yang berukuran besar kehitaman serta tidak lupa mulut dipenuhi deretan gigi yang tajam menambah kesan mengerikan monster yang merupakan summon sosok tersebut .

Tap

Tap

Tap

Monster tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju sosok tersebut berada.

"Ada apa Hezrou?" tanya sosok tersebut kepada monster summon miliknya yang ternyata adalah seorang lelaki daat didengar suara berat miliknya saat bertanya terhadap summon tersebut

" **Sepertinya ada yang mengintip pembantaian yang kita lakukan Master"** jawab monster mengerikan tersebut bernama Hezrou dengan mensejajarkan dirinya disamping sosok yang dipanggilnya Master itu.

"Biarkan saja" acuh sosok tersebut, kalau yang mengintip berniat membunuhnya yah tinggal ditebas saja dan masalah selesai, itulah prinsip sosok tersebut yang didapat dari senseinya. Sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu menyimpan kedua pedang miliknya di belakang badannya. Kemudian sosok tersebut berserta monster summonnya merasa dua hawa kehadiran di belakang mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian Shiro dan Kuro?" tanya sosok itu tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kepada 2 summon monster miliknya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kedua sosok tersebut kemudian mendekati tempat sosok tersebut berada. **"Seperti yang Master lihat, kami berhasil membantai semua yang mencoba melarikan diri"** ucap kedua summon itu bersamaan membuat sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Awan yang menghalangi dua sosok tersebut berada hilang dan nampaklah dua sosok yang mengerikan. Dua sosok tersebut adalah dua ekor harimau dengan badan yang agak besar namun berbeda warna tubuhnya. Kuro adalah sosok harimau berwarna hitam sedangkan Shiro adalah sosok harimau berwarna putih. Badan Kuro di penuhi dengan pola yang tak beraturan dengan polanya berwarna putih sementara badan Shiro dipenuhi dengan pola yang sama dengan kembarannya namun polanya berwarna hitan sehingga pola kedua sosok harimau tersebut berbeda dengan harimau pada umumnya. Kedua harimau tersebut mempunyai sedikit rambut menantang gravitasi diatas kepalanya, Mereka juga memiliki deretan gigi yang tidak kalah tajam dengan monster summon pertama dari sosok tersebut namun ke empat gigi taringnya lebih panjang dibanding summon pertama yakni Hezrou.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sosok tersebut melangkahkan kakinya kedepan menembus kekai yang tadi dibuatnya untuk menyembunyikan pembantaian tersebut dari makhluk supranatural lainnya agar tak menganggu mereka saat sedang berdansa.

Ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan memandangi bulan dengan mata sapphire sendu tersirat menyimpan sesuatu pedih yang dirasakannya di masa lalu. 'Sudah 6 tahun ya?' batinnya dengan posisi tetap memandangi bulan purnama.

'Apakah kau bahagia disana' batin sosok tersebut seraya dengan posisi tetap memandangi bulan yang memberi cahaya malam di kota kuoh

Entah kenapa saat dirinya menatap bulan purnama, dirinya teringat dua sosok, dua sosok yang sangat berarti dalam kehidupannya dan mengisi isi hatinya, dua sosok peremouan yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah, dua sosok perempuan yang sangat dicintainya serta mengkhianati cintanya.

Namun semua itu hanyalah masa lalu...

Mereka telah berpisahkan dan tak dapat bersatu lagi. Perempuan pertama tersebut kemungkinan sudah memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik dengan pasangannya serta keluarganya dan mungkin sudah memiliki seorang anak sementara sosok perempuan kedua mungkin sudah bertunangan sedangkan dirinya hanyalah sesosok pembunuh berdarah dingin. Sosok tersebut kemudian menempatkan tangan kiri di dadanya dan mengenggam erat kulit dada miliknya tersebut.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Detakan jantung berirama dapat dirasakan sosok bermata sapphire itu, 'Khe... apa yang kupikirkan. Bukankah mereka berdua sudah bahagia sekarang bersama dengan keluarga mereka sementara aku hanyalah seorang sampah' batin sosok tersebut disertai dengan keluarnya liquid dari mata sapphirenya tersebut menandakan dirinya sedan di landa emosi yang mengganggu mental dirinya sekarang.

Sementara monster summon yang berada dibelakang sosok tersebut hanya memandang Master mereka dengan tatapan sedih. Mereka tau apa yang sedang di ingatnya, sesuatu yang merubah kehidupan Master mereke semakin menderita.

Diabaikan

Dihina

Dianggap Sampah

Dikhianati

Namun, Master mereka selalu menghadapinya dengan tabah tanpa berniat membalas dendam dan selalu menghadapinya dengan tabah.

Beginikah kejamnya dunia?

Dimanakah keadilan kami-sama?

Masa lalu Master mereka sungguhlah kelam bagaikan kelamnya malam hari tanpa bintang serta bulan menemaninya

Dia selalu merasakan apa yang namanya 'kesepian'

Kesepian yang tiada akhir

Seketika Hezrou mengepalkan tangannya dan dua sosok harimau tersebut mengeram rendah seakan ketiga monster tersebut dendam apa yang membuat Master mereka menderita. Mereka berjanji eh bukan tapi semua monster summon milik sosok terseut termasuk dirinya berjanji akan melindungi Master mereka dan berupaya mengembalikan kepribadian nya kembali walaupun susah karena sensei yang merupakan orang terdekat dari sosok tersebut saja susah merubahnya apalagi mereka tapi mereka yakin dapat merubahnya seperti kata suatu pepatah dimana ada niat di situ ada jalan.

Sosok tersebut kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya, ia kemudian mengusap kedua tangannya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya untuk menghapus beberapa liquid yang menetes dari kedua mata sapphirenya tersebut dan menolehkan kebelakang menatapi ketiga monster summon miliknya.

"Maafkan aku karena melamun sehingga membuat kalian menungguku" ucap sosok tersebut dengan mata sapphire masih memerah serta sendu membuat ketiga summon tersebut merasa sedih melihat kondisi Master mereka yang terpuruk.

" **Apa Master tidak apa apa?"** tanya Kuro dengan nada khawatir. Sesombong sombong harimau hitam tersebut kepada rekannya namun tidak dengan Masternya karena dia merupakan sosok yang mengajari mereka akan kehidupan.

"Ahh.. aku tidak apa Kuro dan terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" ucap sosok itu sambil menggaruk garuk tengkuk belakang lehernya tersebut padahal tidak gatal sama sekali, mau gimana lagi sudah kebiasaan jika dirinya sedang berbohong

" **Apa jangan jangan Master mengingat dua wanita tomat jalang itu, tidakkah Master ingat mereka hanyalah sosok yang harus dilupakan, sosok yang membuat Master harus menderita dan sosok yang membuat sensei mati untuk mengorbankan nyawa miliknya sebab apa yang dilakukan kepada Master"** ucap Kuro dengan nada marah, dirinya sungguh merasa sangat khawatir sera sedih dengan keadaan Master mereka. Master mereka tak pernah merasakan kebersamaan, selalu diabaikan, namun Master mereka selalu tersenyum seakan dirinya tak mengalami apapun namun ia dan monster summon lainnya tahu bahwa Master mereka menanggung penderitaan yang amatlah pilu

"Kuro, ti –

Sebelum sosok tersebut melanjutkan ucapannya, monster summon lain memotong ucapannya, **"Kuro benar Master. Apakah Master lupa dengan ucapan sensei?"** timpal sosok berwujud harimau putih kali ini. **"Sensei pernah mengatakan bahwa perasaan cinta hanyalah menimbulkan sebuah pengorbanan namun seseorang pasti pernah merasakan perasaan cinta tersebut sebab sedingin dinginnya orang tersebut tentulah dalam dirinya terdapat cinta walaupun harus mengorbankan dirinya. Namun jika seorang wanita yang mengkhianati perasaan cinta tulus dari seorang pria berarti dirinya tidak merasakan apa namanya cinta tersebut"** lanjutnya

" **Hmm... Kuro dan Shiro benar Master dan ada lagi, orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah tapi seorang yang menkhianati perasaan cinta yang tulus ke dirinya adalah lebih dari sampah. Apa Master ingat peribahasa tersebut? Aku yakin iya sebab perkataan ini adalah perkataan terakhir sensei sebelum Master meninggalkan tempat sensei untuk menyelamatkan wanita tomat jalan itu"** kali ini timpal monster berbadan kemerahan dengan duri duri menjuntai di belakangnya untuk mendukung ucapan kedua rekannya tersebut.

Seketika tubuh sosok tersebut menegang, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya pertanda dirinya paham. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah monster tersebut.

"Terima kasih Hezrou, Shiro dan Kuro sudah menyadarkanku" kali ini sosok tersebut berupaya untuk menghapus masa lalunya, ia tak mau hanya karena masa lalu dirinya terpuruk. Seorang kurogane tidak akan terpuruk hanya karena cinta. Dapat dilihat sosok tersebut, mata sapphire yang semula sendu berubah menjadi dingin. "Sebaiknya kita pulang soalnya badanku terasa lengket karena tidak mandi selama 1 hari penuh dan lain kali akan kuajak kalian berdansa" ucap sosok tersebut dengan datar membuat mereka senang. Senang karena Master mereka tidak berlarut larut dalam kesedihan pilu yang melandanya .

" **Baiklah Master"**

" **Haa.. terserah lagipula aku sudah kenyang Master"**

" **Sampai jumpa Master"**

Seketika tubuh Hezrou, Kuro, dan Shiro terpecah pecah menjadi serpihan cahaya dan masuk kedalam tubuh pelaku pembantaian tersebut. Sosok tersebut memandangi area di sekitarnya dan menyeringai, 'Sepertinya kali ini pemandangannya cukup bagus' batin sosok itu tak merasakan perasaan bersalah karena telah membunuh malahan senang serta bangga.

Sosok tersebut kemudian mengambil pedang kecil yang berada di pinggangnya, ia kemudian memadatkan aura demonic power khas klannya serta sedikit chakra melalui sebuah kertas yang dibuat senseinya dan menjatuhkan pedang kecil tersebut menuju kebawah. Saat pedang kecil tersebut hampir menyentuh tanah bukannya tergeletak malahan pedang kecil tersebut hilang bagaikan meyelam di dalam tanah dan...

 **Teleport!**

Seketika sosok itu menghilang disertai sebuah kilatan merah kehitaman dan meninggalkan hutan yang mulai berbau amis karena banyaknya badan badan yang sudah tak bernyawa

"Hmm... menarik tidak kusangka pada awalnya aku berniat memancing dan ternyata aku dapat bertemu dengan pembunuh bayaran yang sudah terkenal, **The Crimson Death** atau bisa kupanggil sang legenda hidup, **The Summoners** " gumam seseorang yang merupakan pelaku pengintip dari acara pembantaian tersebut sambil memandangi ke area sekitar dipenuhi dengan badan terpisah, organ dalam keluar serta darah memebes dari para korban pembantaian . "Sungguh kasihan korban pembantaian. Tak kusangka rumor mengatakan bahwa **The Summoners** merupakan sang pembunuh berdarah dingin ternyata benar adanya tanpa rekayasa" lanjutnya

Swush

Sosok tersebut kemudian terbang dengan ke enam sayap miliknya dan melaju cepat menuju angkasa untuk menuju ke danau tempat favoritnya melakukan kegiatan sakral yakni memancing tidak lupa mencari emas menggunakan jari kelingkingnya. "Semoga aku bertemu lagi dengan dia untuk membantuku menyelesaikan masalah yang akhir akhir berdatangan membuatku kekurangan waktu memancing sekarang ini" ucap sosok tersebut sebelum hilang ditelan awan yang menghias malam hari di hutan dari saksi pembantaian sadis.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah apartemen kecil, sekilas muncul kilatan merah dan nampaklah sosok tersebut.

"Haa... lelahnya" hela nafas sosok yang merupakan pembantaian, ia kemudian mengalihkan padangannya ke jam rubah miliknya. 'Are sudah jam 01.30 rupanya sebaiknya aku lekas mandi' batinnya kemudian mengambil handuk dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan kegiatan kesehariannya yakni mandi atau bisa err 'mengeluarkan sesuatu dengan kekuatan tangan'

#Plakkk!

#Abaikan argumen terakhir XD

15 menit kemudian

"Brrr... segarnya badan setelah mandi" ungkap sosok tersebut dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar akibat dinginnya air di malam hari.

Sosok tersebut sekarang tidak menggunakan pakaian serba hitamnya sehingga nampaklah wujud nya yang sebenarnya. Sosok tersebut seorang pemuda berumur sekitar 18 tahun, bermata sappire, berwajah tampan, berbadan kekar nan atletis dapat dilihat otot otot miliknya apalagi di perutnya, berambut pirang dan kulit berwarna tan serta tidak lupa air air yang meluncur kebawah melewati badannya menambah keseksian yang mampu membuat para Milf langsung horny.

 **Naruto POV**

Hay perkenalkan namaku Naruto Kurogane, atau The Last Kurogane. Aku adalah iblis murni walaupun keluargaku tidak mengganggapmu ada sebab tak mempunyai kekuatan berarti akan tetapi aku tidak menyerah namun itu semua dulu.

Aku dulunya seseorang yang ceria, hyperaktif, serta ramah sudah berubah menjadi dingin, gila bertarung, dan memiliki tingkah sadis yang over. Aku sebenarnya sudah mati namun karena suatu kejadian aku dapat hidup kembali. Sekarang aku tak tahu lagi keadaan keluargaku namun diriku tak peduli toh untuk apa menemui mereka.

Ahh itu aja yang sepertinya yang bisa kuperkenalkan kepada kalian karena author nya merahasiakan yang akan membuat kalian terkejut.

 **Naruto POV End**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke lemari kayu berisikan pakaian pakain kesehariannya, Ia mencari cari baju yang cocok dipakainya dan 'Gotcha' batin Naruto ketika menemukan apa yang dicarinya

Ternyata yang diambilnya adalah baju berbahan katun berwarna hitam bertuliskan 'Please, Touch My Oppai' serta celana pendek berwarna senada dengan baju tersebut dan dipakainya baju serta celana pendek tersebut. Seusai memakai baju dan celana pedenknya, ia menutup lemari kayu tersebut dan berjalan ke arah kasur empuk miliknya.

Bruk

Naruto membanting badan nya ke kasur tersebut. 'Sebaiknya aku pergi menemui mereka untuk memastikan aura tersebut' batin Naruto, walaupun dirinya tak acuh namun sewaktu dirinya mencoba menelusuri aura tersebut ternyata aura itu terasa kuat membuat insting Naruto untk berdansa ke pemilik aura tersebut. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk masuk kedalam mindscapenya

In Mindscape

Di minscape miliknya dapat dilihat 2 tempat bersebrangan, satunya tempatnya berupa tanah kemerahan tandus dengan ditengahnya terdapat pohon yang besar serta tempat yang lain berupa hutan dipenuhi pohon rimbun, sementara di belakang Naruto terdapat pintu besi, tempat keluar summon yang lain namun sepertinya mereka belum mau keluar. Dari hutan tersebut keluarlah dua sosok harimau dan dari tempat satunya keluarlah monster bermata kuning dengan badan kemerahan.

"Hay semua" sapa Naruto dengan datar dan dibalas oleh 3 monster summonnya.

" **Untuk apa Master datang disini?"** tanya Hezrou dengan kebingungan dengan memiringkan kepalanya namun bukannya imut malahan semakin mengerikan

Naruto kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke tiga monster miliknya. "Tadi sewaktu saat kita bertarung apa kalian merasakan aura tersebut walaupun terasa samar samar?" tanya Naruto

" **Ya, aku merasakan Master rasanya seperti aura malaikat jatuh"** timpal Hezrou yang juga merasakan aura tersebut sedangkan 2 lainnya hanya mengeleng gelengkan kepala mereka sebagi tanda mereka tanda tak merasakannya hal ini disebabkan mereka berpisah dengan Naruto untuk memburu buruan yang lari.

"Sepertinya orang yang menginti pembantaian yang kita lakukan memiliki kekuatan yang cukup kuat" Ucap Naruto datar

Hezrou mengangguk, **"Hipotesismu sepertinya benar Master, dapat dilihat ia sangat hebat dalam menyembunyikan hawa kehadiran miliknya membuat dua kucing rumahan tak terdapat merasakannya padahal kita tahu dua kucing rumahan itu mempunyai sensor yang cukup jauh"** jelas panjang lebar monster berduri tersebut seraya mengejek kedua rekannya

Twich

" **Atau memang sensor dua kucing rumahan itu hanyalah sebuah rekayasa Master, hahahaha"** Ketawa Hezrou dengan senangnya. Perlu diketahui Hezrou dengan Shiro dan Kuro merupakan summon Naruto yang sering adu mulut apalagi antara Hezrou dengan Kuro

Twich

Kedutan kesal muncul dan semakin di kepala dua harimau berbeda warna badan tersebut, hey mereka ini adalah harimau dan jika dikatakan sebagai kucing rumahan sama saja harga diri mereka di injak injak apalagi Kuro yang sudah mengeluarkan aura miliknya untuk membunuh si mulut besar itu. Demi celana dalam Master mereka yang tidak pernah dicuci satu minggu No Way

" **Apa kau bilang mulut besar"**

" **Diam kau kucing rumahan"**

" **Kau yang diam muka cebol""**

" **Persetan dengan kau bola bulu"**

" **Bisakah kalian berdua diam, Master kita sudah jengkel meihat kalian berkelahi terus menerus"** timpal sosok berwujud harimau putih itu melihat seraya melihat Naruto yang sudah memasang raut muka jengkel karena dirinya di abaikan dengan meningkatkan aura miliknya membuat ke dua monster tersebut menganggukan kepala mereka tanda paham padahal sebenarnya dirinya ingin ikut adu mulut namun tidak jadi sebab melihat raut muka Naruto sebagai master mereka. **"Jadi masih ada lagi Master"** lanjutnya setelah berhasil menghentikan perkelahian abadi antara Hezrou dan Kuro

"Ah tidak ada lagi, cuma itu yang aku tanyakan, sampai jumpa Hezrou, Kuro dan Shiro" tubuh Naruto perlahan lahan memudar seusai mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan menandakan akan meninggalkan mindscape

" **Sampai jumpa juga Master"**

" **Hee... diam kau makhluk jadi jadian. Bukannya kita ini tinggal di tubuh Master jadi tidak mungkin kita berkata seperti itu".**

" **Haa diam kau bola bulu"**

' **Haa... apa Cuma aku yang normal di sini' ucap harimau putih tersebut seraya muncul keringat sebesar biji jagung di kepalanya.**

Tinggalkan perkelahian yang terjadi antara Hezrou dengan Kuro tersebut serta acara sweatdrop dari Shiro

Out Mindscape

"Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang" Naruto lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan tidur menuju ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cut Nyaaa~

Ini fic pertama kali yang kubuat dan maaf jika masih jelek maklumlah newbie. Perempuan yang mengkhianati Naruto bukan dari DxD Universe tapi dari anime Naruto itu sendiri. Disini Naruto di khianati bukan dengan cara seperti di fic lain yakni dirinya melihat sang kekasih serta sahabat berhubungan intim udah mainsream, ane bakalan buat cara di khianatinya lebih sadis khu khu khu soalnya ane senang buat si Naruto menderita

#Plak

Disini Naruto hanya dapat menggunakan sedikit chakra karena dirinya tidak benar benar seorang manusia, utnuk penjelasannya akan kalian dapat di beberapa chapter lagi jadi maaf jika author yang polos ini merahasiakannya

Sesuai judulnya, Naruto bakalan mempunyai summon namun fix belum nentuin berapa jumlahnya, soalnya teman teman fix tanya ke mereka malah dijawab dengan jawaban ngaco plus memilukan.

Daftar Summon (Untuk Sekarang) :

Nama : Hezrou

Penampilan : memiliki badan setinggi kurang lebih 5 meter dengan seluruh badannya berwarna kemerahan, dibelakang badannya terdapat banyak duri duri berukuran sedang menjuntai dari belakang kepalanya ke punggungnya, mata berwarna kekuningan, tangan dan kaki dilengkapi dengan kuku yang berukuran besar kehitaman serta tidak lupa mulut dipenuhi deretan gigi yang tajam ( Jika masih kurang kalian dapat mencari disini )

Kekuatan : Rahasia Nyaa~ :v ( Liat Chap Selanjutnya )

Nama : Shiro

Penampilan : Berwujud Harimau dan memiliki badan berwarna putih di sertai pola tak beraturan berwarna hitam. Mempunyai surai di tengkuk lehernya serta deretan gigi tajam terlebih ke empat gigi tarinya yang mencuat keluar

Kekuatan : Rahasia Nyaa~ :v ( Liat Chap Selanjutnya )

Nama : Kuro

Penampilan : Sama dengan Shiro bedanya badannya berwarna hitam serta pola miliknya berwarna putih

Kekuatan : Rahasia Nyaa~ :v ( Liat Chap Selanjutnya )

Ok segitu aja Curhat bersama Author berotak polos ini.

Crucufix Out

Mind To Review?


End file.
